This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Some vehicle heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems do not include a cooling function, and thus do not include an evaporator. In place of an evaporator, such HVAC systems sometimes include a baffle plate to straighten and regulate airflow through the HVAC system. While current baffles are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, current baffles result in poor airflow uniformity, reverse airflow, and an undesirably high pressure drop. The present disclosure advantageously includes an improved baffle that straightens airflow, maintains flow velocity uniformity, and maintains or reduces system pressure drop. The present disclosure provides numerous additional advantages and unexpected results as explained in detail herein and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.